Just Another Day
by gothic-ookami-hime-1
Summary: Inuyasha picks Kikyo over Kagome. there short and straight to the point.


Just Another Day

**Disclaimer: **if I say I owned this you probably wouldn't believe me anyway so why bother, but since I don't won't any lawyers of my back, I'm only going to write this once so if with no further interruptions. Piss off I don't own anything. Happy are you satisfied cause I'm not, now don't bother me.

Kagome& Sesshomaru

Romance & Humor

Enjoy **^.^**

**Chapter 1**

**Inuyasha POV**

_As I looked between two women who are willing to give me their love_, _my future_ _and past; Kikyo my past, and Kagome, my future.' I know who I want as my mate.' I stared at my first love completely forgetting about Kagome. I walked passed Kagome to kikyo, taking her hands in mine I said something that I would later regret._

"_Be mine, my love, my life, my everything, my mate." Her voice was barely under a whisper but I could hear it._

"_yes." I smiled._

**Kagome POV**

My whole world shattered around me, I was numb. 'How could I believe Inuyasha would love me? Maybe I wasn't meant for love, but I won't cry, not him! I've shredded too many tears for him.' I put on one the brightest smile that I could manage at the moment and straighten up. 'I'm not weak.'

"I'm going to go get some firewood for the fire, be right back." Walking out of sight of the others and into the tree line, that separates the clearing from the forest.

**Miroku POV**

'You've got to be kidding me, he choose kikyo over Kagome. Inuyasha is certainly not a man, for a man would pick lovely flesh.'

**Sango POV**

'That fucking baka this is his entire fault, I'll be damned if I let him get away with this.'

**Normal POV**

Sango stood up from the place she was sitting, and stalked over to Inyasha. With one hit to the stomach with her hiraikostu, Inuyasha went airborne landing into a tree a few feet away. Inuyasha didn't have time to react for she was before him in a mil-second, with a swift kick to the temples; Inuyasha was out like a light. Raising her fist to continue beating the boy into a pulp, if it wasn't for the feminine voice, and a body blocking her, from her victim.

"You incompetent wench, who do you think you are, putting your filthy hands on my mate." Sango was angry, and was about to shut kikyo up with her fist until Miroku intervened. "Now ladies no needs for violence, but kikyo..." he turned to the cold woman, "don't ever refer to Sango as filthy again, for you are vile, you're made of clay, bones, and dirt."

**Shippo POV**

I wish mamma was here, she'd know what to do, but I guess I have to solve this on my own.

**Normal POV**

"SHUT UP." Everyone stop arguing to look at the kit. "Calm down, your all acting like pups fighting over a toy." There was silence to that, for they had be called out by a being the one to break the silence spoke,

"Shippo's right you know, but it's still Inuyasha's fault."

"Well now that we got that settled I'm going to go find mamma." The kit bounded off leaving the adults alone.

**Kagome POV**

When I reached the tree line I entered the forest, never looking back. It's a good thing they didn't notice me pick up my bag before I left the campsite, I wasn't going back, I couldn't go back. The jewel was put back together, and Naraku was defeated, there was nothing left for me to do but to find my own destiny. As I got further away from earshot I sped up, first with a jog, then into a sprint, which eventually turned into, a full blown dash through the forest. I didn't stop for a while I couldn't stop my heart wouldn't let me. I continued for what seemed like hour until I dropped to the ground with a rough thud. I couldn't get up for my legs were screaming in protest. I just lay there, not really caring if a youkai came to kill me, and my life was already over. Snapping my head to the left cause I felt a demon heading towards me. I groaned, already knowing who that okami already was from his signature aura. 'Not now I don't need this.'

**Normal POV**

Kagome didn't have time to get up and run, because Koga as always picked her up in his usual greeting.

"How's my woman, and where'd that mutt go"

"Koga how many times I gotta tell you, I'm not you woman." Kagome pouted.

"Ahh Kagome don't be like that, you know you love me." Kagome muttered so low that even Koga didn't hear her,

"In your dreams" she huffed frustrated. Unknown to the two, someone had actually heard. A shadow with sun kisses eyes turning red.

**Sesshomaru POV**

I was patrolling my land when the sweet smell of honeysuckle and vanilla penetrated the air, stopping to inhale the sweet smell; I caught another smell with it, which was distinctly wolf.

'HN'

'_**Time to investigate'**_

'Beast do you know who's trespassing on this one's lands.'

'_**Hai, it is the eastern prince and the delicious miko'**_

'Inuyasha's wench'

'_**Hai but not anymore let us go retrieve the miko to take care of Rin.'**_ Little did Sesshomaru know what his beast was planning?

'Hn.' and with that Sesshomaru took off in the miko's direction. When I arrived, the miko I believe name was Kagome, in the arms of the eastern wolf prince arms, struggling to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Ahh Kagome don't be like that, you know you love me." For some reason what the prince said angered me.

'Why does this displease me, I don't like the miko.'

'_**Because we like the miko.'**_

'Nonsense I do not like **humans**, those creatures are the dirt beneath my feet.'

'_**Is that so?'**_

'Hn.'

"In your dreams." The miko muttered under her breath, which caused Sesshomaru exhale the air he was holding.

'Do I really like that miko'

'_**Yes, yes you do.'**_

'Maybe I should take her and find out why she interests me so, and then after I get the anwser I kill her.'

'_**No killing the miko, but taking does sound pleasant.'**_

**Normal POV**

"Come on Koga stop joking around put me down."

"What why would I do that."

"Because you love me." Kagome tried to weasle her way out of the prince arms.

"No I'm not letting go until were mated."

"What?" now Kagome was really confused. "What's that supposed to mean, Koga I'm not joking put me down."

"What I mean is that you're in heat and I'm not letting you go until you're mated and pupped." Now Kagome was really struggling, she didn't want to be mates with Koga, she was still trying to get over Inuyasha, and she damn 'sho don't want his kids.

"Ko..."she couldn't finish, for Koga smashed his lips onto hers in a hungry lustful kiss. Kagome's eyes started to water up, she didn't want this. With all her might she tried to gather her miko ki, into one finger. When she had a good amount in her finger, she pressed it to Koga's chest which sent him flying a few feet away. When she was free, she ran in the opposite direction of a red eyed wolf going as fast as she could to try to get away. 'I need to get to a river, that ought to wash away my scent, so I could lose Koga.' She kept running until fates and nature decided they hate her, Kagome tripped over an uprooted tree, twisting her ankle as she fell forward. She didn't have time to get up and run for Koga pounced on her back, turning her over to pick her up, and toss her over his shoulder, taking off again.

"Koga stop, I don't love you, put me down." Kagome pounded on his back.

"**Shut up, or do you want me to take you right here, right now."** Having never heard Koga talk so deep before caused Kagome to stop her beating on his back. 'It's his demon."

"**That's what I thought." **Kagome couldn't help but whimper, with tears streaming down her face as the wolf manhandled her. She knew pleading with the outrage wolf would only make her situation worse, so she settled for shaking uncontrollably, hoping someone would save her.

**Sesshomaru POV**

Sesshomaru had watch Kagome blow Koga away from her and run away in fear. 'Did I miss something?' He blinked but followed behind the wolf as he chased down the miko. Sesshomaru watch Kagome trip and fall, then Koga pounce on her, and throw her over his shoulder, then take off.

"Koga stop, I don't love you put me down." What was said next made Sesshomaru's blood boil and eyes bleed red?

"**Shut up, or do you want me to take you right here, right now." **I stopped trying to calm myself, before I caused some real problems.


End file.
